Turn The Music Up
by Percy James Frost
Summary: Tony can multitask pretty well, between working on a project and holding up a conversation. But the day will come when Tony can't talk to the person he talked to most. Written by megtries.
"Jarvis, run the test."

"Yes sir. Perhaps you should get some sleep and I will wake you when I get the results."

"We both know that you wouldn't."

"Very well sir."

"Bring up the to do list."

"Yes sir."

"See, Jarvis. How am I supposed to sleep when I have to do all this?"

"Sleep is a good excuse, I would think, sir."

"Nah, sleep is for the weak, J. You don't sleep, and you're the most awesome thing in the entire world."

"You are not a computer system, sir. Human beings require sleep."

"Maybe I am a machine, Jarvis. You don't know."

"Actually, Sir, I do know that, for a fact, you are a human."

"Ugh, that's lame. Pull up the schematics for this would ya?"

"Of course, sir."

"Maybe I should become a robot."

"I would advise against it."

"No, Jarvis, think about it. I wouldn't have to sleep, eat, or do any of the things I forget to do anyway. What do you think? I could do it, you know."

"I am aware that you could, but that does not mean that you should, sir. My answer would have to be no. My apologies."

"Eh, who asked you?"

"You did sir."

"I think I would make a great robot."

"I'm sure you would sir. Sadly, we will never find out."

"You're no fun, J."

"So you have said, sir."

"Dummy, get me more coffee."

"Sir, I think that you have had enough coffee."

"So first you tell me I can't turn myself into a robot, then you say I can't have any more coffee? What's next, telling me that my plan for world domination is going to fail?"

"No, sir. I believe plan 'Starktopia ' is still ingenious and could one day be put into effect, if you truly desired."

"True, J. All too true. I could totally take over the world."

"I know sir. If you tried you would have an 87 percent chance of succeeding."

"What's eyepatch's chances?"

"52."

"Ha. Wait, last time I checked weren't my chances 76 percent?"

"Yes, sir, but since last week you have mastered 6 new subjects and founded a new element. Also, you saved a few cities in Europe, which were a few of the reasons your plan may have failed. You have gained new support and knowledge, increasing your chances."

"Nice. You know, it's weird knowing that it would take me about 2 minutes to take over the entire world."

"I can understand why it would be sir."

"J, make sure no need knows that I can do that, k?"

"Already done sir."

"Check off 'upgrade SHIELD'S defense codes' from my to do list."

"Yes sir. Good job. I believe the next item on the list was to fix your repulsors on the left gauntlet of the iron man suit."

"Nah, I think I'm going to work on Hawkeye's new arrows."

"Whatever you say, sir."

"Don't worry, J, I'll get it all done."

"I know sir."

"Turn up the music."

* * *

"Why did you pause my music?"

"Colonel Rhodes is approaching the lab and requests access. He has brought you breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"It is 10 o'clock, sir. Should I let him in?"

"Sure, why not. Erase all history that I wouldn't want him to see and bring up the repulsors prints."

"Yes sir."

"Hey platypus."

"Hi Tony. I brought you breakfast."

"Not hungry. Too busy being awesome."

"Jarvis, when was the last time he ate?"

"Yesterday at 11 o'clock am."

"Eat Tony."

"Fine, leave it here. I'll eat it, I promise Rhodey."

"Fine. Don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks."

"Sir, you really should eat."

"Yeah..thanks for covering for me. How long has it actually been?"

"3 days, sir."

"If I were a robot, I wouldn't have these problems."

"Somehow, you would find a way, sir."

"Rude, Jarvis. That hurts. I don't deny it though."

"Sir, could I suggest that you take a break and sleep?"

"No. Okay, what do we have on this guy."

"Ivan Vanko's father worked with yours sir."

"Nice, you think any of their research can help with my not dying problem?"

"I don't think so, sir. Sorry."

"Whatever. It was a long shot anyway."

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….. hey, J? If you knew you were going to die, what would you do?"

"I would do everything in my power to prevent it, sir."

"But what if you can't?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, sir."

"Ugh, Jarvis, this is so frustrating."

"I know sir. Shall I run another test?"

"Nah, just…. Pull up something else for me to work on. I'll get a fresh start tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Perhaps now would be a good time to get some sleep."

"Too busy dying to sleep. Just turn my music up."

"Yes sir."

"Go ahead and run the other tests now Jarvis."

"The reactor is not accepting any if the substitutes sir."

"Of course it isn't. Seriously Jarvis. What would you do with your last days on earth? How would you spend them?"

"I would spend them trying to help you sir. Until the end I would try and fulfill your wishes."

"Jeez. Get a life Jarvis."

"I don't need one sir."

"if you aren't alive, you can't die right?"

"I'm not leaving you sir."

"But if I were a robot, that would solve my dying problem, Right? You can't kill a robot."

"I'm sure you'd find a way, sir."

* * *

"Ja-...Friday? Turn the music up."


End file.
